


Take the Power Back

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Barely back in the city and Maia's already had enough of Russell's leadership. But is she fed up enough to do the only thing that will put an end to it once and for all?(3x13 Maia Sneak Peek continuation fic)





	Take the Power Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Maia sneak peek released yesterday, so some spoilers for that if you haven't seen it yet!

“You can’t just kick him out.” Maia hopes her words will catch on to whatever sliver of basic human decency she knows Russell has left somewhere deep, deep down. 

“Watch me.” 

Clearly she’s mistaken. 

“We don’t need more fear right now. You can’t just terrorize everyone into agreeing with you!” She needs him to listen to reason but it’s clearly too high of an expectation for Russell. 

“I can,” he points out. “But I don’t need to: I’m the Alpha, and you have to listen to me whether I scare you or not, little girl.” 

Maia knows that it isn’t entirely cruelty fueling Russell’s words. He might act tough and infallible but she can sense exactly how much of it is an act to keep people too afraid to challenge him when he speaks. Even before he was Alpha it was a tactic he used frequently - get the majority of the pack behind him and Luke would feel the pressure to keep Russell happy enough to not start trouble. 

But Maia isn’t stupid: now that he has what he wants, he’s afraid of losing it. He’s afraid of fucking up. He’s afraid of making the wrong call, and rightfully so, because he’s doing it right now. 

Instead of rising to the bait of his taunting words, Maia keeps her mouth shut. She’s not about to play his game. Without saying another word to him or any of the other wolves she makes her way straight for the door that Bat just disappeared through.

“Don’t think I won’t kick you out with him!” Russell sneers at her back. “Luke isn’t around to protect you anymore. No more special treatment, Maia!”

She’s thankful he can’t see the frown on her face at the threat with her back turned to him. He’s not wrong - she spoke her mind plenty with Luke as the Alpha, because she knew he had her back when she was justified. Now it looks like intelligent debate and conversation are out the window in this new regime.  

She isn’t sure what she expects to see when she gets outside. Maybe a part of her hopes that Bat is already out of sight, resolutely determined to follow his gut and go to work, consequences be damned. She isn’t surprised, however, to see him pacing just a few feet away from the building. 

“I’m going back inside,” Bat says before the door fully closes behind her. “I can’t do this.” 

“Yes you can. He’s wrong to try and keep you indoors - we’re a pack, not his prisoners. He can’t do this.” Her arms cross over her chest as she shakes her head. 

“He can. He  _ is _ . And I can’t just walk away from the pack… I need you.” His eyes are pleading, tone helpless, and Maia’s struck by how vulnerable he looks. She isn’t sure if he’s speaking about needing the pack or needing her specifically; she supposes, right now, that in his mind they’re one in the same. 

“...but I really need this job, too.” He continues, right back to pacing.  “And if I don’t show up they’re going to fire me, no questions asked.”

Maia sighs. “You aren’t going to lose me, alright? Even if he does something, I’m not going to abandon you. You have my word.” 

“I’m not strong enough to be on my own, Maia. Even with you… I appreciate your help, really, I do. But I  _ need _ the pack.” 

There’s a fear in his eyes that breaks Maia’s heart. He’s so much stronger than he realizes but she has to admit that he has a point - they’re all better off with a pack in general, but he’s still so new to all of this. He needs an entire system of support, not just her.  

“Alright, so we’ll talk to him. I can get him to listen to me.” She hopes the words sound more confident than she feels about them because it sure didn’t sound like Russell was going to listen to her a minute ago, but she has to try. If not for her sake, then for Bat’s. 

Bat attempts a half-smile but he’s shaking his head. “It’s pointless. You haven’t been here, he’s only gotten worse…” he looks down suddenly, unable to hold her gaze. Maia’s stomach sinks as she wonders just how bad things were in the time she was away.  “And even if he does listen this time, what happens the next time you aren’t here? I can’t always expect you to fight my battles for me.”

He’s being as nice as he can about it, but the implication is clear. She left him. She left all of them. Bat’s words sting but they aren’t unjustified: what happens _the next time_. Not if she leaves again, but _when_ , like it’s an expectation now. She can take care of herself so why shouldn’t she come and go as she pleases? 

One look at Bat, already resigning himself to losing his job for the sake of pleasing the whims of an entitled Alpha, and she has her answer. 

Bat needs the guidance and solidarity of a pack… but not the sort that Russell is providing. That isn’t the example she wants any new wolf to learn from. It certainly isn’t the sort of attitude she wants the other pack members to start adapting, either. She was lucky to have Luke to take her in and guide her. To be her  _ family _ . Because that’s what a pack is: a pack is a family, and it needs to be nurturing. It needs to let people grow, challenging them to be the best versions of themselves.  

Not whatever  _ this _ is turning into. 

Maia isn’t sure when she realizes the direction her train of thought is going. Its gradual, something that dawns on her slowly over the course of their conversation rather than a sudden moment of revelation. 

It isn’t enough to keep saying that Russel is wrong, that his leadership is questionable and his mentality harmful. Saying it doesn’t fix the problem. 

In fact, nothing is going to fix the problem so long as he’s Alpha. 

She hates it, but with Luke gone she can’t just sit back any longer. She might be young but she’s smart, and she’s tough, and most importantly her heart is in the right place.  

“Don’t worry. I’m going to make sure you don’t have to choose between looking out for yourself and staying in the pack. In fact, I’m going to make sure  _ none _ of us have to put up with his holier-than-thou attitude ever again.” 

“You’re not going to do anything stupid, are you? Don’t, not on my account.” Bat’s gaze darts to the door behind Maia like he’s half-expecting Russell to come bursting out at any moment. 

“Stupid may be up to interpretation,” Maia admits. “But it isn’t just for you. It’s for me, too, and all the condescending bullshit I have to put up with. It’s for every wolf in there he’s scared into submission; everyone who’s afraid to have an opinion of their own with Luke gone.” She sighs. “I don’t know why I thought I could run from this.” 

“Maia, you’re not going to--” Bat starts, but the flash of fire behind her eyes stops his words dead. This isn’t up for discussion, her mind is made up. 

“I have to. Someone has to put him in his place.” She holds her head a little higher, her back a little straighter, jaw set. “I don’t plan on leaving again, so if I’m here to stay it’s going to be on my terms.” 

Ever since she came back to the city everything is different: with the Shadowhunters, with the pack, with Simon. She’s been trying to figure out where she fits again in the wake of everything that changed without her, feeling more than a little unsteady in her own world. For a little while she felt like she was spiraling and she hated the uncertainty that followed her every moment until now. This is the first thing that settles within her and it makes sense. 

This is where she belongs, and it’s time for her to make it somewhere  _ everyone _ can feel like they belong, too. 

This is where she starts taking back control of her life. 

Maia turns to go back inside, pausing just long enough to call over her shoulder, “Go to work, Bat. You’ll have a place to come back to when your shift is over.” 

“I’m holding you to that,” he says, trying not to betray the fear he feels for her. Maia nods once in reply and reaches for the door, disappearing inside with grim determination. 

She doesn’t plan on letting him down again. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
